The Assistant and The Boss
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan fanfic pendek tentang hubungan Jaehee Kang dan Jumin Han. Romance? Nah. Silakan tafsirkan sendiri.
1. Their Relationship

**Disclaimer** : Cheritz

 **A/N:** Dilia katanya mau bikin fanfic JuminJaehee dan nyuruh aku bikin juga. Sakurazaka Ohime juga minta dibikinin fic Jaehee. Ditambah kemaren kekurangan bahan buat nyelesein tantangan nulis, akhirnya random nulis ini.

 **Their Relationship**

 **.**

 **.**

Seringkali Jaehee Kang berpikir untuk sekali saja bersembunyi di ujung dunia, lalu mengintip bagaimana hidup atasannya, Jumin Han, tanpa dirinya. Pasti kacau balau. Lalu ia bisa menertawakan sang atasan di tengah persembunyiannya.

Tapi mana mungkin. Ia menghilang beberapa jam saja, sang bos sudah akan menghubunginya. Dan andai ia benar-benar bersembunyi, mematikan semua alat komunikasinya supaya sang bos tidak bisa menghubunginya, ia yakin sang bos akan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan pencari untuk mencari dirinya.

Bukan karena sang bos cinta mati pada dirinya atau apa, tapi semua sebatas pada hubungan atasan-bawahan. Hubungan mereka terbatas, tetapi pekerjaan Jaehee seolah tidak ada batasnya. Mulai dari proyek besar di kantor, proyek pribadi demi kesenangan sang bos semata, hingga menjaga kucing kesayangan sang bos.

"Cuma kamu yang bisa kupercaya."

Kata-kata yang biasanya muncul di cerita romantis itu seringkali ia dengar dari mulut sang bos. Sayangnya—atau mungkin ia harus bilang untungnya?—bukan dalam konteks romantis.

Jaehee bukannya tak pernah frustrasi. Ia malah sering sekali frustrasi. Tapi ia tidak pernah berani membantah karena, ini hidup yang ia pilih. Jumin Han memang tidak pernah memberinya jobdescription yang jelas dan terlalu sering menghubunginya di luar jam kerja normal, tetapi lelaki itu pada dasarnya baik hati dan perhatian, juga selalu memberi uang lembur yang besar. Jaehee tidak bisa memprotes.

Mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menjadi asisten seorang Jumin Han sebaik Jaehee Kang. Potongan puzzle mereka cocok. Sempurna.

Lagi-lagi, sayangnya, bukan dalam konteks romantisme.

Tapi, siapa tahu suatu saat romantisme itu akan tumbuh dari sana ... kan?

.

- **FIN(?** )-

.

.

.

A/N: Iya, aku tau ini 'cuma gitu doang'. Macem prolog atau apa. Lol. Nggak tau juga bakal ada lanjutannya apa nggak. Tergantung ide dan mood. Hahaha...


	2. A Day Off

**Disclaimer:** Cheritz

A/N: Akhirnya saya memutuskan menjadikan ini kumpulan drabble.

 **A Day Off**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Han, saya ingin mengajukan permohonan cuti untuk hari Sabtu depan." Asisten Kang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Tanpa perlu ditanya, aku tahu bahwa alasannya mengajukan cuti pasti selalu sama.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan proyek wine?" Aku mengernyit menatapnya, menunggu jawaban yang bagus.

"Sudah saya selesaikan," jawabnya sesuai harapanku.

"Laporan riset produk kopi terbaru?" Aku kembali menanyakan kondisi pekerjaannya yang lain.

"Saya berencana menyelesaikannya besok. Sudah siap 80 persen." Lagi-lagi ia menjawab mantap. Aku mengangguk.

Ia benar-benar mempersiapkan cutinya dengan baik, seperti biasa. Walau sebenarnya, resminya ia libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Artinya, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu mengajukan cuti segala. Tetapi jelas ia sudah paham tabiatku. Sebagai asistenku, ia harus stand by selama 24/7. Jangan sampai berstatus MIA. Dan karena itulah ia harus menyampaikan padaku jika ia punya kegiatan lain, meski di hari liburnya sendiri.

Omong-omong, alasan cutinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menonton musikal terbaru Zen. Aku tidak habis pikir, sebagus apa musikalnya sampai-sampai Asisten Kang selalu berusaha menontonnya? Apa memang sebagus itu?

"... Di mana dan jam berapa musikalnya diadakan?"

"Huh?" Asisten Kang terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja kuajukan, tapi ia segera menjawab, "Teater X, pukul tujuh malam."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi..."

"Sebentar, Asisten Kang." Suaraku membuat Asisten Kang urung undur diri dan kembali menatapku. "Apa penjualan tiketnya sudah ditutup?" tanyaku.

Dengan wajah heran, ia menjawab, "Belum. Saya sendiri baru akan memesannya di waktu istirahat hari ini."

"Bagus. Pesankan dua. Kalau ada, kursi VIP," titahku.

"... Maaf?" Wajah Asisten Kang terlihat semakin heran mendengar perintahku. "Anda tidak bermaksud ikut menonton kan?" tanyanya.

Dahiku berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin menonton juga? Kebetulan aku luang. Dan aku belum pernah melihat Zen berakting di panggung, kan? Jadi kourasa tidak ada salahnya mendukung karir seorang teman. Lalu soal tiketmu nanti, anggap saja bonus dariku. Aku belum sempat menambahkan bonus untukmu atas kesuksesanmu di proyek sebelumnya kan? Atau kau lebih suka aku membayarmu dengan uang?" Aku menjelaskan dan bertanya dengan lugas.

"Tidak, bukan begitu..." Asisten Kang menjawab meski masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "... Baiklah, akan kupesankan," katanya pada akhirnya.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, puas. "Bagus. Sekarang kembali bekerja."

"Baik, Tuan Han." Asisten Kang mengangguk dan kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

Berdua dengan sang bos menonton musikal Zen? Jaehee tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa beruntung karena sang bos mau membelikannya tiket VIP ataukah harus merasa sial karena harus tetap bersama dengan sang bos di waktu liburnya.

"... Kalau begitu uangku akan kugunakan untuk membeli merchandise Zen~"

Jaehee memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Kebersamaannya dengan sang bos itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menikmatinya, seperti biasa.


	3. D-day

**D-day**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Zen has entered the chatroom*_

 _*Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom*_

 **Zen:** Hey, Jaehee! Nanti kau datang kan?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen. Ya, tentu saja aku akan datang menonton. Kau sudah siap?

 **Zen:** Yap! Kami baru saja selesai briefing. Kostum kali ini simpel, tidak akan makan waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap.

 _*Jumin Han has entered the chatroom*_

 **Jumin Han:** Asisten Kang

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ya, Tuan Han?

 **Jumin Han:** Kau sudah siap? Kupikir daripada kau kemari, aku yang akan menjemput ke sana saja. Lebih dekat dari rumahmu kan?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ah. Kalau begitu saya akan sangat tertolong.

 **Zen:** Eh?

 **Jumin Han:** Aku berangkat lima menit lagi. Bersiap-siaplah. Sampai di tempatmu sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oke, Tuan Han.

 _*Jumin Han left the chatroom*_

 **Jaehee Kang:** Kalau begitu aku akan siap-siap berangkat ke sana, Zen. Semoga sukses.

 _*Jaehee Kang left the chatroom*_

 **Zen:** Eeeh? Eeeeeeehhhh?

 **Zen:** Jaehee dan Jumin? Kalian datang berdua?

 **Zen:** Hey! Jangan membuatku bertanya-tanya! Heeeeyyyyy!


	4. The Trashy Article

**Disclaimer:** Cheritz

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Trashy Article**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Big Scoop!] Direktur Eksekutif C &R Berkencan dengan Kepala Asistennya Sendiri?!**

 _(Kota X, tanggal Y bulan Z) Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok direktur eksekutif C &R, Jumin Han? Banyak wanita yang terpesona padanya, tetapi lelaki tampan yang juga merupakan pewaris perusahaan besar ini tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun. Sempat beredar kabar bahwa Jumin Han adalah seorang gay. Kabar yang jelas mematahkan hati banyak wanita. Tetapi sepertinya para wanita yang memuja Jumin Han mendapatkan angin segar dari rumor yang beredar._

 _Dikabarkan bahwa Jumin Han sangat dekat dengan seorang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah asistennya. Jaehee Kang, seorang asisten berpenampilan biasa saja sangat beruntung karena dapat bekerja langsung di bawah komando sang direktur eksekutif. Berkat itu pula Jaehee Kang berhasil mendekati sang direktur dan sepertinya berhasil mendapat kepercayaannya._

 _"Direktur Han hanya mau menitipkan kucing kesayangannya Lily pada wanita itu," ucap salah satu karyawati perusahaan C &R yang tidak mau disebut namanya. Saksi mata lain menyebutkan bahwa ia pernah melihat sang direktur datang ke rumah asistennya pada tengah malam._

 _Meski ada rumor tersebut, para pemuja Jumin Han mengaku tidak terlalu merasa terganggu. Mereka justru merasa lega._

 _"Aku senang Juju ternyata bukan gay!" kata seseorang yang mengaku sebagai anggota fansclub Jumin Han._

 _Para wanita yang diketahui pernah mencoba mendekati sang direktur esksekutif juga ikut berkomentar, "Saya tidak paham kenapa Jumin Han memilih asistennya. Tetapi melihat penampilan asistennya biasa saja, saya yakin hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin Jumin Han hanya sedang bosan dan mencari sesuatu yang menantang. Jadi saya harap asisten itu tidak berpikir macam-macam."_

 _Sementara itu, di sisi lain baik Jumin Han maupun Jaehee Kang tidak memberi komentar apa pun. Tetapi entah cinta lokasi atau hanya membunuh kebosanan, kedekatan mereka benar adanya. (Roe)_

 _._

.

Jaehee melipat koran yang baru saja dibacanya. Artikel sampah. Banyak hal tidak jelas yang ditulis di dalamnya. Jaehee ingin mengabaikannya seperti biasa, tetapi jelas seisi perusahaan sedang asyik membahas tentang ini. Ditambah lagi di artikel tersebut disebutkan bahwa ada satu pemberi pernyataan yang merupakan karyawati C&R.

Mendesah pelan, Jaehee berjalan menjinjing koran berisi artikel tersebug menuju ruangan sang direktur eksekutif.

.

.

Dahi Jumin berkerut membaca artikel yang disodorkan oleh Jaehee. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Asisten Kang, hubungi pengacara!" perintah Jumin dengan nada jengkel.

"Maaf?" Jaehee mengernyit heran. Setahunya sang bos lebih suka mengabaikan rumor karena menganggap hal itu bukanlah hal penting.

"Aku ingin menuntut penulis artikel ini karena sudah salah menyebut nama Elizabeth!"

"..." Harusnya Jaehee tahu apa yang menurut sang bos penting. "Sayang sekali, saya rasa kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Tuan Han. Orang ini hanya menulis ucapan narasumbernya. Dan mereka pasti tidak akan membocorkan nama para narasumber," kata Jaehee datar.

Jumin memasang wajah jengkel, tapi ia tahu yang dikatakan Jaehee itu benar.

"Daripada itu, apakah Anda tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu mengenai ini? Seisi perusahaan sedang membicaraksn tentang ini."

Jumin kembali ke tumpukan pekerjaannya, terlihat tak berminat.

"Abaikan saja. Rumor hanya akan bertahan sebentar," katanya acuh.

Jaehee sudah menduga begini respon bosnya.

"Setidaknya Anda bisa menghindari datang ke apartemenku tengah malam," katanya.

Jumin tiba-tiba meletakkan pulpennya. "Kau benar... Ah, tidak. Kurasa akan lebih aman jika kita menginstall kamera pengintai di area apartemen rumahmu," kata sang bos serius.

Jaehee kembali mengernyit. Apakah sang bos mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Gawat kalau penguntit itu menculik Elizabeth 3rd." Jumin melanjutkan.

"..." Harusnya Jaehee tahu, semuanya demi kucing itu. "Saya rasa lebih aman jika Anda menyewa pengasuh kucing profesional untuk menjaga dan merawatnya di rumah Anda." Dengan begitu apartemennya akan bebas dari bulu-bulu kucing.

"Tidak," sahut Jumin segera, "aku hanya percaya padamu."

Jaehee memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi ucapan itu. Tidak salah jika ada orang yang pernah mendengarnya dan salah paham.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu. Permisi." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pamit. Tidak ada gunanya di sini. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Asisten Kang."

"Ya?" Belum mencapai pintu, Jaehee kembali menoleh saat Jumin memanggilnya.

"Abaikan saja rumor itu. Nikmati seperti biasa," pesan sang direktur. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat meski sangat sedikit.

Jaehee tidak punya gambaran, apa yang dimaksud dengan nikmati seperti biasa. Jumin mungkin sudah biasa ditempa rumor, tetapi ini baru sekali terjadi padanya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa senyum sang direktur terasa menular.

Ikut tersenyum tipis, Jaehee mengangguk.

"Baik, Tuan Han."

Sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu.


End file.
